


Cinnamon

by bobbiejelly



Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [14]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grey's Anatomy Fusion, Based on Grey's Anatomy, Bisexual Addison Montgomery, Bisexual Meredith Grey, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Crack, Dorks in Love, Emerald City Bar (Grey's Anatomy), Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fake Dating, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fun, Gay, Gay Panic, Gay'sAnatomy, Grey's Anatomy References, Grey's Anatomy Spoilers, How Derek found out, I Watched Too Much Grey's Anatomy, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Grey's Anatomy, Joe's, Joe's Bar, Kissing, Lesbian, Lesbian Kiss, Lesbian Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Mark Sloan (Grey's Anatomy) Lives, MerAdd, MerDer to MerAdd, OTP Feels, Rated M, Rescue, Screw the patriarchy, Seattle Grace Hospital, True Love, cinnamon, meddison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Addison Montgomery needs Meredith Grey to make this creepy man stop hitting on her; Meredith does. MerAdd. Meddison. Fake Dating. Rescue. Screw The Patriarchy. How Derek Found Out. MerDer to MerAdd. OTP Feels. Bisexuality. Lesbian. Friendship. Love. Crack. Fluff. Fun. Rated M.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687834
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AddisonAddek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddisonAddek/gifts), [LordofLezzies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/gifts), [Krisin_Aubrie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Krisin_Aubrie), [EmyLilas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmyLilas/gifts), [lightningmaystrike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningmaystrike/gifts), [lespians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lespians/gifts), [lineeelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lineeelin/gifts), [LarisUSB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarisUSB/gifts), [Hotgitay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/gifts), [seattlerain879](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seattlerain879/gifts), [lydialyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydialyn/gifts), [Seldom_naughty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seldom_naughty/gifts), [Mbufton12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mbufton12/gifts), [anonymous_sibyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/gifts), [punky_96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/gifts), [f_femslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/gifts), [aymr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aymr/gifts), [Jennifer-Oksana (JenniferOksana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferOksana/gifts), [TheQueenOfPassiveAggressiva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfPassiveAggressiva/gifts), [tisziny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisziny/gifts), [SassyKissMyAssy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyKissMyAssy/gifts), [WhatwouldagentScullydo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatwouldagentScullydo/gifts), [hestervandal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hestervandal/gifts), [Bluefall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefall/gifts), [addiesbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiesbaby/gifts), [SBWomenofMarvel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBWomenofMarvel/gifts), [Ace_of_the_garden11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_the_garden11/gifts), [Arissen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arissen/gifts), [MeetMeAtTheEndOfTheUniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetMeAtTheEndOfTheUniverse/gifts), [witchy_slut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_slut/gifts), [waltzmatildah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzmatildah/gifts), [AmeliasMistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliasMistletoe/gifts), [Jaina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/gifts), [demoka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/gifts), [Rizzleslvr72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizzleslvr72/gifts), [AFey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFey/gifts), [theagonyofblank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theagonyofblank/gifts), [bg3929](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bg3929/gifts), [skidney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skidney/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [WitchArabella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchArabella/gifts), [MissLuthorsHizzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLuthorsHizzie/gifts), [pclauink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pclauink/gifts), [tornyourdress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/gifts), [earpsdimples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earpsdimples/gifts), [leonhart_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonhart_17/gifts), [ThatWinchesterGirl67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWinchesterGirl67/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A How to Know Guide for Derek Shepherd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350495) by [AddisonAddek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddisonAddek/pseuds/AddisonAddek). 
  * Inspired by [Anticipation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567947) by [LordofLezzies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies). 
  * Inspired by [McKisses and McStitches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768341) by [Kristin_Aubrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristin_Aubrie/pseuds/Kristin_Aubrie). 
  * Inspired by ["Trop beau".](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357958) by [EmyLilas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmyLilas/pseuds/EmyLilas). 
  * Inspired by [Falling Apart, Barely Breathing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480) by [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly). 
  * Inspired by [Second Person (The Diary of Addison Montgomery)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276160) by [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly). 
  * Inspired by [Soothe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039004) by [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which, Meredith Grey is Addison Montgomery's 'knight in shining... whatever', and Addison gladly returns the favor.

_Author’s Note:_

Always wanted to give MerAdd the fake dating trope!

And some chivalry never goes unrewarded, either.

Behold, the ‘knight in shining... _whatever_.’ :D

For AddisonAddek, mostly, along with the other people I gifted it to, who I also cherish very dearly, indeed. And also to LordOfLezzies and EmyLilas, lightningmaystrike, lespians, TheNetflixGal, LarisUSB, and Kristin_Aubrie, of course. Plus Hotgitay. I see you _lurking in a great way_ all over again! And also some SUPER AWESOME AMAZING others that I'm sure I'll remember after posting it first!

Read the notes at the end to figure out why, and enjoy!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Cinnamon**

* * *

_Addison Montgomery needs Meredith Grey to make this creepy man stop hitting on her; Meredith does. MerAdd. Meddison. Fake Dating. Rescue. Screw The Patriarchy. How Derek Found Out. MerDer to MerAdd. OTP Feels. Bisexuality. Lesbian. Friendship. Love. Crack. Fluff. Fun. Rated M._

* * *

**Chapter 1: "Hey, Cinnamon,"**

* * *

_In Which, Meredith Grey is Addison Montgomery's 'knight in shining... whatever', and Addison gladly returns the favor._

* * *

"Wow, you have the most beautiful redddddd hair that I've ever seen." this probably sixty-something old ugly man keeps hitting on Addison Montgomery _again_ at Joe's bar.

Addie doesn't know his name, and she doesn't _ever_ want to. He keeps following her around like a puppy, and frankly, Addison is losing her patience.

"I'm not interested, I'm sorry," Addison tries to put it politely. But he's not taking the hint, and he keeps stumbling closer to her.

"Well, I think you're the finest female in the entire Emerald City Bar!" the lecherous man slurred right back to her.

_('Ugh', Addison kept thinking right to herself. I wish he'd go drown himself in someone else,' Addison swore in her head.)_

And the man kept hitting on her, with all of his might. And now he was _touching her_ , groping her on the lower back and the ass. And it was really starting to make Addie uncomfortable.

But Addison was alone in the bar. She couldn't see anyone she recognized, except her ex-husband and his new girlfriend who were standing close together, hushing intimately to themselves while Meredith reached into her ex-husband Derek Shepherd's pocket.

 _(His new girlfriend Meredith Grey, who is no longer his mistress, I guess, at this point, Addison thinks to herself, rather idly,)_ and of course, this still doesn't help Addison out of this mess.

So Addison keeps standing there as the man gropes for her hand now, pointing out she's not married or even engaged based on her distinct lack of jewelry, and Addison had to bite her tongue hard not to exclaim 'well, I just got a divorce,' because that would just help him.

Addison wasn't wearing a ring any longer, _(and she didn't know yet that Derek kept her old ring she had given him, secretly in his pocket, and that when she discovered this, that she wouldn't roll her eyes at him for the reason one might have expected her to.)_

So Addison keeps trying to fend him off while she scans hopelessly around the Emerald City Bar, hoping for Joe or Walter to notice him and to ask him to leave, or for someone, she knew to step in to be her 'knight in shining… _whatever_ '...

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Derek Christopher Shepherd! Lend me your old wedding ring from Addison a second, now will you?" Meredith Grey asks of her boyfriend all of a sudden.

"Why?" Derek asks her. "You know it's really expensive!" Derek says to her, as if to justify the 'not lending it to her' and _also_ why he still secretly kept it in his coat pocket, even after he'd divorced his ex-wife.

"I'm not going to lose it, Derek. I only need twenty minutes. Now give me the damn diamond ring or no sex for you for a month!" Meredith says with a temper. Meredith, these days, often had such flashes of anger, directed at Derek.

"Yes, dear," Derek sighs and concedes to his current girlfriend who was once his mistress. And despite that they're actually not-adulterously dating at this point, Meredith never seems to fail to remind him of that particular fact.

"See you in a bit, Der. Don't wait up for me," Meredith grins in acquiescence at Derek's ring as she holds it tightly to her palm.

"What are you doing with that, anyway?" Derek asks her, completely in the dark about Meredith's antics.

"Rescuing your ex-wife from that asshole, of course. Seeing as we still owe her one big time for me seeing you before you weren't married anymore, on actually paper," Meredith smirks up at him.

"Thank, Meredith. That's really sweet of you," Derek flashes his McDreamy eyes at her, thinking (incorrectly) that Meredith was doing this for _him_ and not _her._

"Bye, Derek," Meredith says to him with a wave as she plants one last kiss on his cheek.

_(Derek didn't know it at the time, even if Meredith sort-of did, that this would be Meredith's final kiss, goodbye to him, forever and ever...)_

"See ya, Meredith," Derek says to her with a shrug as he continues to watch her walk away from him, slowly, and sees his current girlfriend (not for long, though), sliding Addison's ring onto her left hand...

* * *

_And then, right after all of that had just happened..._

"Hey, Cinnamon," Addison hears a seductive and sultry voice calling out for… Her?

And holy hell, it's the Meredith Grey girl, who's cat-walking towards her like a predatory minx.

_('Damn, she really is sexy, Derek really does have fine taste…' Addison thinks to herself.)_

_('Aren't you like, straight or whatever?' Her thoughts argue to her right back.)_

_('Does it even matter, seeing as she's exclusive with your own ex-husband right now?')_

"Mm, I think you have something here on your hairline, let me get it for you…" Meredith hushes, as she leans right into Addison, placing one hand on the side of her hip to steady her, and placing the other on the side of her head, as she leaned in to meet her lips to Addison's neck…

_('Wow, that feels nice. Her tongue is so talented. And fuck that's a sweet spot, ohmygod', Addison thinks to herself now, her eyes closing and rolling back into her head…)_

"Just play along nicely, and call me 'Pumpkin'. I'll get you away from him soon. I owe you this, at least, Addison," Meredith takes the opportunity to whisper this right into her ear, before sucking on the shell of it and nipping her earlobe lightly with her teeth.

_('Dear lord, I forgot this is all to pretend now, and I hate that, because the way that she's making me feel right now, no man, not Derek, not even Mark has ever made me this hot and wanting this fast…' Addison groans to herself as she groans out audibly at Meredith's actions…)_

"Mmm," Meredith can hear Addison calling out for her, from only an ear bite, and it sends shivers all down her spine.

Meredith started doing this as a charade for Derek. But now she's forgotten about him all entirely, and all she wants to keep doing is seducing this tall awesome redhead…

"So who's the girlfriend?" The annoying old man guffaws at them.

And both Meredith and Addison glare at him, shooting daggers with their intense eyes as he interrupts their _foreplay,_ (erm, I mean, _fair play_ at getting Addison away from this man, now, or erm, you know what I mean, right?).

"Oh, sorry, this is my... Pumpkin," Addison says as Meredith gives her an arched eyebrow, motioning to keep acting along.

"She's my fiance, oh didn't you hear?" Meredith ups the ante, with an 'oh-so-fake' chipper tone.

At Addison's nearly imperceptible gasp, Meredith pulls her left hand off of Addison's body, to show off the ring that is fastened to her ring finger, which Addison hadn't noticed before while Meredith's hands were on her hips and her head…

"Doesn't she just have the _very best taste in rings_ , don't you think?" Meredith says to the man now, but she's smirking at Addison. And Addison smirks back at her, to show that she's 'oh-so-clever-' to say that, because of course, she's not even lying, because she _had_ once picked out _that very ring_ in particular!

"Oh, wow, "trop beau" the man tries for a fake French Accent before Meredith sort of snorts at him and Addison corrects his pronunciation of " _trop beau'",_ which Meredith swoons at because she _so_ has a thing for foreign accents.

But before Addison could get another word in, edgewise, the old man guffaws at Meredith's gesture, and _takes Meredith's damn hand to inspect the ring._

Addison acts without thinking, just reacts with pure instincts she didn't know she even had before then.

As in, Addison, immediately, slaps the old man's hand away, _hard_ to yell "get your stupid man-paws off my _girlfriend_ you idiot! She just told you she's my own damn _finance_ and we're getting _married_ next year. So go away and stop trying to hit on us both, or I'll have you on the ground bleeding before you even say 'sorry,' or anything else for that matter!"

And so the old man just jerks his hands back to himself, as he sort of yelps and leaps back two feet away from both Meredith and Addison.

But the thing is not finished, because he just keeps on staring at Addison's ass and Meredith's chest.

And so Meredith rolls her eyes at him and raises both of her eyebrows at Addison, with a newfound mystery expression that Addison doesn't know to read as 'pure lust', just yet...

* * *

"I guess we better seal this deal with a kiss," Meredith suggests to Addison openly, her lips curled up in a challenge.

_('Oh. My. Fuck. Meredith freaking' Grey wants to kiss me. I might just die from happiness right here and now…')_

And the moment their foreheads touch it's like ice melting fire. The passion that ignites them is rife with utter _anticipation_.

_('Okay, I am definitely not straight anymore. Nope. Spaghetti is straight until you get it all wet. And now I am definitely soaking and wet with arousal. And I have never felt better than when my ex-husband's ex-dirty mistress kissed my neck in a bar, so no, sir, I am definitely bi at the very least', Addison decides to herself at that moment...)_

And then Meredith _smirks_ at Addison as she _winks_ at her, motioning for Addison to give her a nod or a wink or a smirk back at her to confirm for the last time that yes, she's okay with taking this game all the way there to the kissing land.

And Addison does all three of these at one time; she smirks at Meredith, winks at Meredith, _and_ nods at her as she leans in and brings her hands up to the back of Meredith's gentle head as Meredith's hands travel instinctively to the small of Addison's back…

And as Addison finally closes the gap between them and parts her lips right away for Meredith to devour them, she moans out right away, not caring at all that she's being so damn loud as she kisses the hell out of this girl for all that she has.

And it's better than any kiss that Addison's ever experienced. It's better than all the boys, her stupid high school prom date 'Skippy Gold', her stupid boyfriends before and after him. Better than Derek and better than Mark. Better than all those damn boys altogether because this is no boy… This is Meredith Grey.

And it's more than just the 'kissing the girl' thing, more than the cliche experience that Addison has somehow never ever indulged in through college. This is so, so, much more than that. This is like fireworks and magic and shooting stars and lightning strikes and everything and anything good in the world…

Addison feels Meredith's lips moving on hers, they're moving on hers slowly and smoothly and Addison just can't get enough. Meredith tastes like tequila while Addison tastes like red wine. It's getting them drunk off the dregs of them, even more so on their sweet tongues and their touches.

Meredith grasps onto Addison's head for dear life as Addison clings closer to Meredith's whole lower body. They're pressing more and more until their legs are practically intertwined standing up, now. Meredith's body is tucked into Addison's and her center is right up against Addison's left hip bone.

Once Addison feels the belt buckle of Meredith's jeans press up against her own core, she grunts and she growls for Meredith to keep grinding against her. They're practically fucking each other right there in the bar now, just one step away from dry-humping and ripping their clothes off.

And they don't give a damn because Addison is opening her mouth wider and Meredith is sliding her tongue into her mouth. And Addison is sucking on Meredith's tongue and breathing raggedly as she pants to get more and more kisses from Meredith, now.

And Meredith is now backing off just so Addison will follow suit and shove her tongue down her throat, passing by and inspecting every inch of Meredith's mouth with her teeth and her lips and her rough tonguing that nearly brings Meredith to her knees.

Finally, Addison deepens the kiss all she can while still remaining fully upright and dressed. She squeezes her hands into Meredith's hair and tugs and the strands until Meredith moans out obscenely for her.

And in reaction, Addison hushes her with her entire mouth, to prevent her from calling out her real name for the dude. And Meredith nods at her to continue until they both have to come up for air before they die completely of lack of oxygen...

And after their kisses and kisses and even more kisses together... The stupid stubborn gross man _finally_ gives up entirely, as he stalks away ten more steps, still eyeing them narrowly facing them in that direction.

And Addison gives him a self-satisfied glaring look over Meredith's shoulder, still clinging to her like a lifeline, before he walks away, sulking, muttering 'damn lesbians,' or something equally rude and discriminatory.

And Meredith smirks AND grins widely, simultaneously, at Addison, parting their lips only to keep gazing at her with a soft-eyed smile that makes Addison melt.

And Addison smirks AND grins widely, simultaneously, back at Meredith with an awe-inspiring admiration...

_('Okay, I'm totally gay now.' Addison thinks to herself, right then and there. 'No more questions about it. I want that girl to kiss me, and hell am I gonna make it all happen for real this time!')_

And Meredith offers her hand out to Addison, this time, who takes it with both hands, to bring it up to her lips to plant a sweet kiss on the back of Meredith's palm.

"Thank you, Pumpkin," Addison says to her genuinely, hoping her green eyes will convey how much she really _really_ means it.

"No problem, Cinnamon," Meredith replies to her genuinely, as her big baby blue eyes show she's serious, too.

"Care to get out of here, now?" Addison asks her, quite boldly.

"Like you wouldn't _believe_. And here I thought that you'd never ask!" Meredith flips her palm to take Addison's hand in her own, as she leads her out of Joe's bar, and motions, at her still-sort-of-now-boyfriend, Derek, to follow them both out the door.

* * *

_Once they're all outside beside the Emerald City Bar now, the three of them, though decidedly NOT in a threesome..._

"Are you two, like a couple now?" Derek asks them confusedly, as he reveals that he's been watching the entire exchange.

"If you want to, Cinnamon, to do this for _real_ , I'll definitely leave him for you, Meredith offers to Addison with a mischievous grin.

"Well, hot damn, if you're _offering_ , well I simply cannot resist!" Addison squeals as Meredith nods her head up at Addie, who nods at her back in a promise.

"What does this mean? For us?" Derek makes an awkward gesture… Between the _three_ of them (as if Addison was something-something to him … Somehow in this process?)

"It means I'm leaving you, Derek. I'm sorry, but I always wanted her, anyway. I just never knew she wanted me back until now," Meredith apologizes profusely.

"I'm sorry too, I know I'm a bit of an ass for stealing her, though you did it to me first, so I guess now we're even," says Addison with a chuckle at Derek's shocked and hurt expression.

"Here's your ring back, by the way. I think you might need it now," Meredith says to Derek with a flair.

"What do you mean? It's all OVER!? What the hell am I going to do now that my girlfriend dumped me for my own ex-wife?!" Derek exclaims to both of them, as if he was making this all about him, and also _their fault_.

* * *

"Well, you should probably go rescue your best friend, Mark Sloan, over there on the corner." Meredith stars without missing a beat. "I think he's trying to pull away from that Cougar lady, but she just doesn't want to keep her claws off of him," Addison points out to the interaction she's talking about.

"And how the hell am I even supposed to do _that_?" Derek asks them incredulously.

"Easy, just pretend he's your boyfriend, it worked for us like a charm," Meredith smirks at him widely.

"But I'm not gay…" Derek mumbles, unsure of that, even himself.

"Oh, _get over yourself,_ Derek. Just give him some ' _McKisses and McStitches'_ and see if you both end up liking it. I wasn't gay until I kissed your ex-girlfriend/mistress. And now I'm completely a lesbian." Addison admits to Derek and Meredith very proudly, as Meredith grips onto Addison's hand all possessively.

So just, give it a go, why don't you? You know you love him as a friend, anyway. Plus Mark is hot and single and the sex is good, I can tell you _that_ part at least, though I'm sure screwing this blonde woman will beat him out any day…" Addison winks over at Meredith, now.

"Come _on_ , go be his 'knight in shining… _whatever_ '! I rescued your ex-wife for you, the least you can do is handle this one on your own. Because I really wanna go spend time with my new super-McHot-leggy-and-fabulous _girlfriend_!" Meredith exclaims as she leads Addison away by the waist.

"Goodbye, Derek, see you round on the flip-side," Addison says to him cryptically.

"The flip-side? What kind of expression even is that?" Derek mumbles barely coherently.

"It means once you're flipped to be newly gay by someone special, like us," Meredith answers him sweetly.

And with that, Derek is left staring at Mark more, as he slides the old ring on his finger and he goes up to his best friend and some girl they both don't like.

Addison and Meredith both watch this from the taxicab as Derek begins his exchange with "hey, old spice,".

And they both smile and laugh at their super-smart plan.

As they realize there's no-one getting in the way of them now.

And as Meredith presses her forehead to Addison's, and Addison nods as Meredith starts to lean in...

The moment their lips touch, Addison realizes she's been totally a lesbian, this whole time, after all.

"Hey, Pumpkin, you're such a super good girlfriend, you know that? That kiss was amazing, thank you so much for rescuing me!" Addison gushes at Meredith.

"Well, what can I say, Cinnamon, you're my 'knight in shining… _whatever_ ', too. If it hadn't been for your old ring you picked out once, and if I hadn't seen you in the bar just now being hit on by who-knows-who, I would have never been overridden by jealousy to come to rescue you and take you all for myself!" Meredith gushes right back at Addison, now.

"So I guess we go from here, as long as you don't go right back to Derek!" Addison tries to make sure she's in this for the real thing, right now.

"Oh, we totally go from here, as long as you don't ever try to get Mark back," Meredith grins at her widely.

"Hey, Pumpkin, can I kiss you again?" Addison says to Meredith sweetly.

"Of course, Cinnamon, the third time is always a charm!" Meredith says to her tenderly.

And as Pumpkin and Cinnamon spend the rest of the evening together, the rest is all ancient history.

And a happy ending, for all, for Addison and Meredith and Mark and Derek, and goodnight…

**And to think, it all started with a phrase so simple and sweet, on that cold December evening from Meredith Grey to Addison Montgomery... As a "Hey, Cinnamon".**

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

_Author's Note 2:_

Well, here it is, the new one-shot I never promised anyone out loud but I promised myself that I'd finished.

Hope you liked this light scenario I've always wanted to script, I'm actually really proud of the way this turned out.

This is inspired by Chapter 3 of "A How to Know Guide for Derek Shepherd" by **Addison Addek** , with the line "Because in the event of a 306, when Mark can't get one of his weak-headed mistakes from the night before to take a hint and depart in the morning, I appear on the scene wearing a ring, doing a very convincing impression of the extremely outraged and possibly violent fiancée." she spoke clearly as if explaining the situation to a very young child." - Addison Montgomery, to Derek Shepherd.

So I just thought that in return, that Addison should get the same favor returned to her by Meredith Grey… And with a happy gay ending implied for Mark and Derek... Because I take this fictional universe, very, _very_ , seriously, after all! (There was a joke about your other fanfiction "Karma", in there, AddisonAddek, if you didn't notice by now I'm explaining it for you and also to other people…)

Oh, and **LordOfLezzies** , the word "Anticipation" that was in italics was a shout out to you, by the way. Because that story is good like a bomb and I read it over again yesterday because I didn't get how awesome it was that first time I read it.

Oh, and **EmyLilas** the word 'Trop Beau' was for you, in a similar manner.

Oh, and **Kristin_Aubrie** , it was a challenge but "McKisses and McStitches" did come up somewhere.

 **lightningmaystrike** , the comment about lightning was about you… Okay, my allusions are getting more and more reachy, I know, lol.

 **Hotgitay** , the boy and boy part was especially for you. I know you're into that.

Other people I gifted this work to, you still matter just as much to me, your stories or usernames might just have been just too awkward for me to work into the story as a pun. Forgive me :D.

Soooooo, I guess back to the regular author's notes after those dedications! If you haven't noticed by now… MerDer/Maddison to MerAdd/Maddek is probably my new favorite trope.

Let me know if you want more of this particular story, it's a one-shot but I've left it open for more.

And let me know if you have any MerAdd prompt requests for me!

SEE YOU ALL IN THE COMMENTS!

bobbiejelly

* * *

***** THANK YOU FOR READING! HAVE A GOOD ONE! MAKE MY DAY WITH A NOTE! *****

* * *

_Author’s Note 3:_

Three works for you to read now, my latest few other things published, [How It Happened](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189838), about Mark telling Meredith about what sex with Addison was like, while Meredith is currently dating Addie now and Addison offers for him to continue. [99 Problems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192331), a Station 19 crossover after yesterday’s Season 3 finale. It’s a platonic friendship fic between Andy and Meredith as they reflect on their lives. Also, [Five Reasons We Knew Calzona Was Made For Each Other & Five + More 6 Sentence Fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515210) which includes a new chapter about Addison and Meredith, of course! And [You Know, I Know The Feeling…](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169579) about a similar dynamic of this one, only a fitting 4 chapters long. And finally, [Falling Apart, Barely Breathing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480) the MerAdd novel that I’m now working on the 42nd Chapter of. 

See you round in the comments, and have a great day!

Yours, truly,

bobbiejelly

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Falling Apart, Barely Breathing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480) by [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)
  * [Second Person (The Diary of Addison Montgomery)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276160) by [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)
  * [Soothe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039004) by [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)




End file.
